Circle You, Circle You (Kagome Kagome)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: You stumbled upon a place where the light never reach it. It was dark and damp inside, the walls were leached. You heard singing, you got a little curious. You now are a new playmate, but what happens when you lose. Review if you want more? I made it a oneshot, but if you want it as a story then tell me. If I get enough review like that, then maybe. Rated T for Blood and Gore.


**Shh~ Close the doors, lock the windows and sit in a room. All alone and it's very dark, just the light of your mobile unite, take a deep breath. Open the door infront of you. And let me take you to a place.**

**Where your the next guest~**

You know that it's time to go home, a storm will be coming soon. You were out taking pictures of japanese plant life. Some very exotic life lives in the forest of Japan. Something you were looking forward to see since you were little.

And here you were taking pictures of what you dreamed ot study. Many plants had possible cures for many things, that was what you wanted to study. But, not many jobs were open for someone who was born without a left arm.

That was why your mother abandon you, your father found you and rasied you. You were always trying to be the good child. So you went after a job that you liked and would make you doctor father happy.

He was happy you chose a career for the help of cancer and other deadly sickness. You were happy, but the things at school weren't so great as they were at home. It got so bad that your father was thinking about home schooling you.

People made fun of how you had no left arm. It wasn't your fault, but the comments made it where you had no friends to play with. It hurt to see them playing, and not you.

Thunder boomed in the distance, you now needed to find shelter from the rain. A flash of light proved your fears. You ran through the forest, untill you saw a house. It was big, and written on the upper door was ORPHANAGE.

_Strange? _you thought, _Why would an Orphanage be out here?_

That's when the rain came down, you quickly ran inside and closed the door. You turned around to take a good looked at your surroundings. It was dark and musty, the smell of mold and leached walls reached your nose.

Another flash followed by a loud rumble made you jump. So farther you went into the dark building. You could barly see a foot in front of you, only when a flash happen could you see.

_Circle You, Circle You_

_Please don't try to run from us_

You froze, was that singing? You remembered the song, Kagome, Kagome. Or more commonly known as Circle You, Circle You. You followed the sound, call yourself crazy, but you did. The music and laughs sounded like kids. You jsut had to find out for yourself.

_Circle You Circle You_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

It was coming from behind this door. You looked at the knob after another low light. It was red, was that blood! You took a step back then heard laughter behind it. you had to open the door. Taking a deep breath it open with a small shove.

Kids? Kids, around your age. They smiled at you, it seemed like the children who would not play with you. You gazed around the room, you saw chidlren with bandage heads, neck and eyes. One was with no arm, like you. Maybe they won't make fun of you.

"Everyone! Somone new is here to play with us!" said a blue haired kid, they smiled at you. Play? They would really want to play wiht you?

"What are you all doing here, alone?" you asked, they didn't reply. You were pulled inside and the door shut behind you.

"Lets first learn each others names, then you can play wih us." said another, you didn't really understand what was going on. But, this may the the first time ever you've been invited to play.

"What's your name nii-chan?" asked one, you told them. They smiled and giggled, there bight eyes seemed to welcome you. You smiled back, worries and fears gone.

"Will you play? We've been waiting so long to play with someone else." siad a pink haired girl. You nodded, they brighten again.

"My name is Luka." siad the pink haired girl, you nodded ot her.

"I'm Rin." said another girl.

"I'm Len" said what looked like her twin. You smield at both of them, there just kids. They just want to play, waht could be the harm in one game? You never played with anyone other than yourself. This was a big thing, to be invited to play with out asking.

"I'm Kaito, and that's Gakupo." said the blue haired one, then he ponted to the tall boy.

A girl with teal pigtails smiedl at you, "I'm Miku, and that is Meiko." she said pointing to a brunette. You brightly nodded, more then happy to finally have people to play with you. Who don't laugh at your missing arm.

"Okay lets start the game, are you familer with Circle You, Circle You?" asked Miku, you nodded. YOu remember the children who would play it in the park. It looked like fun, but no. They never asked you if you woudl like to play.

They smiedl again, "Great, because that's the game we will be playing.". You nodded, they pulled you to the middle of the circle and they started the game. You crouched down and closed your eyes.

_Circle You, Circle You_

_Don't run away, you'll be missed_

_Circle You, Circle You_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

Your froze, you didn't know. YOu knew if you didn't guess right you where going to still be it. So you took a random guess...MaYbE yOu sHoUlDn'T HaVe~

"Um...Rin?" it was quiet, a little to quiet. Then the perosn who was really behind you spoke out.

"You lose the game." it was Miku, you turned around to see the faces of nightmares. The once bright smilign faces, seemed to be cracked and dull. Their faces were white and looked like death. They looked like the living dead. They gave you an insane smile.

_Even if your head is crushed in._

_Even if your arm is taken._

_The children who can never die._

_They laugh at you sweetly._

Your (e/c) eye's widen, they formed a loss circle around you. Miku, who was now infront of you, held a weapon that had died blood on it. You felt sick, and ice ball formed in your gut. Miku smiled at you.

_Circle You, Circle You_

_Please drink with us, we insist_

They started to close in on you. Worn out smiles, dead and cold from years of experiments. Each pairs of eyes seemed out for blood...Your Blood~

_You should come play wiht us._

_Play forever with us_

Miku smield at you, "Become like us, just like us." she whispered to you. You now felt the need to run, but your legs wouldn't move. Due to fear weight on them. You could only stare in horror at the ice cold blade in front of you.

Rin and Len pinned you to the cold, molded ground. Miku layed the blade to rest on the ground and held in her hand a bottle of white liquid. There insane smiles started to enter your mind, you stopped struggling. You fel the need to smile back, but through sheer will didn't.

You felt insanity gawn at your brain. You like the dead around you, they watch Miku bend down to you. You felt somehting cold and watery enter your mouth, the white liquid fell into your throat.

_Circle You, Circle You_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

Then you felt sick, as dark red spewed from your mouth. You stopped, and looked around you. The eyes of the children seemed to grow bright slowly. White and dead, started to go back to bright and alive.

Then your world went black.

You don't remember how long you were at the Orphanage. Years turne into months, months turned into weeks, then week days. You enjoyed your life there, your friends loved you for who you were. Though you had no left arm, you were a friend. OYu were apart of their _faimly_ now.

You were talking to Rin when the door open slowly. A man stepped in, his shaggy hair covered one eye. You looked at Rin with bright eyes, a new playmate.

"Everyone! Someone new is her to play!" said Miku, the man seemed scared. But he won't be soon, he will understand their pain. You took your place beside two of your friends. And the game began.

Just like it started for you, You found out their pain. You joined them, you drank the white liquid. But how long ago was that?

Why, over twenty years ago~


End file.
